koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chacha
Lady Yodo (淀殿) is Hideyoshi's noble concubine and Hideyori's mother. Her mother is Oichi and her father is Nagamasa Azai. She is also known as Yodo-gimi, Azai Chacha, or Azai Kikuko. She is 30 years old in Saihai no Yukue and her height is 168 cm (5'6"). Her hobbies include appreciating and watching flowers and her favorite food is kamaboko. Role in Games Samurai Warriors She is briefly mentioned by Hideyoshi during Nene's story in Samurai Warriors 2. In a letter, he doesn't want to burden his wife with the journey to the battlefield and requests her to send Chacha instead. Keeping an eye on him, Nene instead makes the trip and prevents the two from meeting. In the English script, she states that she fired all of his courtesans during her ending cinematic. This most likely includes Chacha as well. The Japanese version instead has Nene chide her husband to not cheat on her, making it clear that she disapproves Hideyoshi and Chacha being together. Chacha appears in one of Nagamasa's events in Samurai Warriors Chronicles. She, or one of her sisters, can accept Nagamasa's rosette after Oichi's death at Shizugatake. Upon receiving the heirloom, she weeps bitterly for her parents and swears to make her father's dream a reality. The director adds that she is one of the female characters that he considered adding in future Samurai Warriors titles. Kessen Lady Yodo acts as the figurative head of the Toyotomi family in Kessen. In the Japanese version, she is officially named Yodo-gimi. Using her womanly charms, she pleads several warlords to defend her home. These men include Mitsunari, Josui, and Yukimura. An over-protective mother, she forbids her son from fighting at Osaka Castle. If the Tokugawa forces win the battle, both she and Hideyori will commit suicide. Should the Toyotomi remain in power and gain a valuable seat in the court, she will congratulate the army's leader (either Mitsunari or Yukimura) on a job well done. She is Oichi's only daughter during Kessen III and is a child who happily plays in the background during cutscenes. Hideyoshi comments that she looks "just like her mother". Nobunaga's Ambition Throughout the series her character is named Chacha Azai. Her crowning traits are her political and charismatic stats; the rest of her stats are below average. She is best used in assisting domestic affairs as a result. If need be she can act as a supporting general for the infantry. During earlier titles of the series, her character replicated a scheming Yodo-gimi persona with a maximized ambition stat. Her character quotes were sly and reproachable. Chacha's current portrayal in the series is far more positive. When the live action film dedicated to her historical figure came out in Japan, it received a special tie-in collaboration campaign in the series's online adaptation. Saihai no Yukue In Saihai no Yukue, Lady Yodo and the infant Hideyori act as victims to the conflict at Sekigahara. She pleads with Mitsunari to protect the Toyotomi family and settle the score with Ieyasu in battle. Additionally, she was the one who also suggested to make Garasha Hosokawa a hostage to gain Tadaoki's loyalty. She acts as a weak yet gentle voice of reason. After Mitsunari wins the battle at Sekigahara, he learns from Ieyasu that Lady Yodo also had an audience with him. She requested for Ieyasu to attack Mitsunari, deeming the loyal subject to be the land's greatest threat. Suspicious of the conflicting stories, Mitsunari confronts Lady Yodo at Osaka Castle. When he corners her, she shows her true colors as a wicked and uncaring woman. She is the one who was responsible for Garasha's death and staged the entire war. In actuality, she doesn't care for Hideyoshi since she blames him for causing her mother's death. Once he reads her mind, Mitsunari learns that she is merely running away from her sadness and, though she claims to have been suffering the entire time, she is truly happy with Hideyori's birth. Her spirit defeated by Mitsunari's perception, she is abandoned by everyone but her comforting son. In the game's epilogue, she presumably dies when Ieyasu conquers the land three years later and burns Osaka Castle to the ground. Voice Actors *Jayne Patterson - Kessen (English) *Mami Koyama - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"For a land without sorrow, we must uphold Lord Hideyoshi's dream at any cost." :"To create a land in which everyone smiles, order must be erected." :"But... The battles needed for these dreams will only cause more grief." :"It can't be helped if we want to take the land. That's proof of these turbulent times..." ::~~Chacha and Mitsunari; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou *"But, Mother! It is my responsibility as commander! I must be there to inspire the hearts of my people!" :"Leave the fight to Lord Yukimura and his men. Even if you were to go now, you would be of no help to them in battle." :"But, Mother! Please!" :"Quiet, my son! The lord of the Toyotomis must not be seen like this." ::~~Hideyori and Lady Yodo; Kessen Historical Information Lady Yodo (speculated to have been born on 1569) was Azai Nagamasa's eldest daughter. Her mother was Oichi no Kata, one of Oda Nobunaga's sisters. Her childhood name was Kikuko (菊子) and her given name was Chacha (茶々) or O-Cha (お茶). She was also known as Yodo no Kata, Ni no Maru-dono and Nishi no Maru-dono. Her other name, Yodo-gimi (淀君), isn't found in historical records and is likely a derogatory alias conceived during the Edo Period. Yodo-gimi was used to describe her as a "wicked and wanton" woman who plotted the death of the Toyotomis. After her parents' deaths, Chacha was sent to live with Oda Nagamasu at Azuchi Castle. It is believed that she was later transferred to Jurakudai and relied on Kyogoku Maria (Nagamasa's older sister) and Kyogoku Tatsuko (Maria's daughter) for her upbringing. It is said that as she grew older, Chacha bore a striking resemblance to her mother. She was skilled with Waka poetry and was regarded as the highest ranked princess of the Azai family. She treated her sisters and other relatives well though it is said that she was also a passionate speaker regarding the Toyotomi's future. In 1588, she became Hideyoshi's noble concubine. When she was announced pregnant a year later at Yodoko Castle, Hideyoshi was pleased and officially named her Yodo no Kata. Two years after Hideyoshi's death, she commissioned a shrine to be built to honor her father's kin and her mother's remains. During the Sekigahara Campaign, Lady Yodo didn't take an active part during these events and remained within Osaka Castle. When the castle fell, many accounts assume that she committed suicide with her son. However, there are few personal records regarding her demise, and a few theories state that she fled from the castle with her maids to either Satsuma or Kozuke Province. Gallery Chacha-100monninsengoku.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Image:Ladyyodo-kessen.jpg|Kessen screenshot Ladyyodo-crkessenII.jpg|''CR Kessen ~ Sengoku Seiha no Michi'' render Image:Ladyyodo-saihai2.jpg|Lady Yodo's evil counterpart in Saihai no Yukue Ladyyodo-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Cha-cha in Samurai Cats Ladyyodo2-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Yodo-nyan after Hideyoshi's death Chacha-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters